The technical solution deals with a modular kit of a device for monitoring the spectral offset of two channels with different wavelengths allowing to measure changes of the times the signals travel in the transmission system, for example in networks with optical waves multiplexes; the solution is based on low-cost components with no mechanically demanding parts, it is usable for a wide spectrum of wavelengths, and it addresses the sphere of telecommunication technologies and services.